


Spellbound| Jeon Wonwoo

by scarlett_sha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fantasy, Light Angst, Romance, WitchAU, Witchcraft, shortfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_sha/pseuds/scarlett_sha
Summary: In which two childhood friends, Shim Hera and Jeon Wonwoo were forced to redefined their long lost friendship after one of them had accidentally drink the love potion made by the other.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Before you continue reading, there are a few things you need to know.
> 
> 1\. This is my first time writing in AO3 so the editing mechanism is still foreign for me.
> 
> 2\. I had written all the chapters using my phone. Hence, please excuse me if you find the paragraphs are too short :)
> 
> 3\. I'm sorry if you find my writing kinda rusty since English is not my first language and it's been awhile since I written anything in English.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment or kudos ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**_DING!_ **

**_DONG!_ **

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the whole house which was accompanied with the sound of pouring rain that was coming from outside. 

It was raining cats and dogs when Hera had to hurriedly step out from the bathroom with a small towel in her hands. Her hair was still wet from the shower that she just had. 

"Who is it?" She said in a sing-song voice before opening the door. 

Her dark eyes grew wide upon seeing the tall figure that was standing infront of her doorstep with a large pot in his hands. 

Wonwoo's lips curved into a sheepish smile. His hair was also wet because of the rain. There were beads of water falling down from the end of his hair. 

"Hi," he murmured quietly. 

Hera wanted to chase him away. She wanted to push his large body away from her and Hera wanted to hurt his feelings so bad just the way he had done to her. 

But instead, she gave up the thought and took a few step back to allow him inside. She did not have to say anything as he knew exactly what her actions meant. 

Wonwoo came into her house and went straight to the kitchen. It would be a lie if she says that her heart did not skip a beat when he still remember the interior of her house despite not coming here for over 4 years. 

"Why are you here?" Hera heaved a sigh.

Wonwoo was busying himself as he heated up the kimchi stew inside the pot, carefully not to spill it's content.

Wonwoo turned to her slightly before quickly looking away. His ears went bright red. A thing he does whenever he was embarrassed. 

"My mom wanted to give you some leftovers. She figured you might want them since Nana is in the city," he explain indifferently as his hand swiftly stirred the stew. 

Nana was the nickname they gave to Hera's grandmother who is a renowned witch in their small town. Hence, every now and then her grandmother had to go to the city for her job. 

And ever since she was little. . the Jeon family would took care of her whenever Nana was away. So that she would not feel lonely. 

_Does Wonwoo thinks she's lonely?_ Hera quickly pushed the thoughts away. 

She threw the small towel on her hand to him so that he could dry his hair, "here."

Wonwoo easily grasped the towel but immediately looked away when his gaze met hers. Hera was starting to feel annoyed. She hated it when people does that. 

Maybe it was because she had lived her whole life in this village with people who would only steal their glances towards her. Their gaze felt like they were mocking her. 

But Wonwoo was different. He always looked at her, talked to her and made jokes which made her laugh a lot. Although, that was all in the past.

"What?" She snapped as she crossed her arms over to her chest. 

Wonwoo hesitated before looking at her and his gaze fell to her legs that was exposed. 

Because of the rapid sound of the doorbell, she had hurriedly grabbed whatever she could wear at that moment. Unknowingly, she had wore a very short pants. 

Hera quickly covered her exposed legs and yelled for him to look away. She sprinted towards her room to change her pants.

Wonwoo that witnessed Hera's outbreak because of embarrassment, could not stop his perfectly curved lips from forming a small, subtle smile before replacing it with a frown.

After the stew was boiling, Wonwoo took the chance to taste it before Hera comes back. _It needs more salt. ._ he thought to himself. 

"Hera!" He called from the kitchen. 

Hera, who was busy peeling off her clothes, yelled back to him. 

"What?!"

"Where do you put the salt?"

Hera pursed her lips for awhile. She did not remember clearly where Nana had put them. 

"Try searching inside the cabinets!"

Wonwoo did not say anything further and had opened the cabinet near the stove. His dark eyes scanned the spices that were placed there and finally noticed a small bottle containing the crystallized solids.

He gingerly took it and poured some of it into the kimchi stew. 

Hera came into the kitchen. Her hair was now tied into a ponytail. "Did you find it?" She asked.

Wonwoo nodded and brought the spoon closer to his mouth to taste the stew again. 

_**CHOMP!** _

The air between them grew silent for a while. Hera was waiting for Wonwoo but he would just stand there. The spoon still inside his mouth. 

"Does it taste bad?"

Wonwoo did not answer. 

"Wonwoo?" Hera had grew anxious when he would just stay rooted there. Almost like a mannequin.

She walked towards her before tapping his shoulder for a few times before Wonwoo's body jolted upon feeling her touch on his shoulder. 

Hera was surprised and so was Wonwoo. Both of them looked at each other before Wonwoo had suddenly pushed her body away from him. 

Hera wanted to ask him why when her eyes saw his now flushed cheeks and wide eyes looking at her. His breathing was uneven. Wonwoo covered half of his face using his hand. It felt weird. . . he was being weird!

Wonwoo was panicking on the inside. Everything felt so unreal. His visions were hazy and his heart was beating rapidly. Almost like he had just ran a marathon. 

_Is he going to die?_

Hera tried to look for a solution or the cause of his abnormal behavior when her gaze met a small bottle on the kitchen counter. It's cap was opened and she could see the content was not as full as it used to. 

"Wonwoo," she called his name. Wonwoo felt as if an electric wave had ran over his body.

It felt as if something inside of him had woken up and he was not sure if he could stopped it before it tries anything else.

"Did you put _that_ inside your stew?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever** since both of Hera's parents had passed away when she was seven years old, Hera had been staying with her grandmother who was a witch. 

But unlike what the town people had thought about witches and them passing their knowledge to the younger generations, Nana had never taught Hera about witchcrafts. 

It was clear for Hera that her grandmother was not fond of the thought of her becoming a witch. However, the people around her had thought the otherwise. 

Since she was seven years old, the kids at her school would ignored her because her grandmother was a witch and they were scared of her. It was fine for Hera as it did not affect her physically.

Sure, her feelings were hurt at first but she had soon grew used to it. 

But what was not fine when some of them would physically bullied her during that time. She did not know any witchcrafts to protect herself and she was not as strong as the other kids. She was helpless. 

Until one day, Jeon Wonwoo, who was her classmates that lived across her grandmother's house had helped her.

During the time where she felt so helpless and almost giving up in ever becoming like other kids, Wonwoo was the one who had shone a slight ray of hope inside her heart that maybe one day the others would accept her too. Just like how he does. 

Ever since that day, the both of them were inseparable. Wherever Wonwoo was, there would be Hera. They would hang out after school together or went to each other's house to spend time together. 

And slowly Hera's heart had opened up into accepting him into her life. She smiled brighter whenever she was with him and she felt safe. Safer than she ever did. 

Although they had to be separated because both of them were in different classes during high school, both of them would still walk home together. 

Hera was not sure when she had considered Wonwoo to be more than a friend for her. She liked him and hoped that he would like her too. 

Hera did not have the courage to say it to his face, but deep down, she had hoped he would feel the same way as she did.

Even if he does not, Hera hoped that her ray of light would not leave her side. 

* * *

**"Wonwoo** , are you and Hera a thing?"

Wonwoo had almost choked on the drink that he was drinking when Soon Young had suddenly asked him that. He quickly used the end of his sleeves to wipe some of the drink that were on the corner of his lips. 

Seokmin elbowed the latter with an annoyed expression, "I told you not to ask him that," he heaved a sigh. 

Soon Young nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'm curious," He defended himself, "is it wrong to be curious?"

Seokmin shook his head in disapproval although he, himself did not know what else to say to argue what Soon Young had just said. 

"Still. ." His words were left hanging there. 

Soon Young took this as an opportunity to ask further and find the answer to quench his curiousity. 

"So are you guys a thing?" He asked eagerly before Seokmin could stopped him.

Wonwoo sat there quietly as his two friends were focusing their gaze upon him, waiting his answer to escape from his bow like mouth.

Unknowingly to them, Hera who as always had waited for Wonwoo to finish his club meeting for them to walk back home together had waited almost half an hour for him near the school gate. 

She decided to just wait outside his club room but soon regretted her decision when she heard them talking about her. 

Hera stayed rooted there with her hands gripping tightly around the textbook. She brought it closer to her now thumping chest. 

It felt as if her heart could jumped out from her chest at anytime. 

She knew she did not want to stay here any further. From what she could see, Wonwoo's friends were still not fond of the idea that he was closed with a witch's granddaughter. 

But deep inside her heart. . . she wanted to know his answer too. _Does he feels the same way as she does?_

Wonwoo's lips stayed sealed. No words could be heard coming out from his mouth as the atmosphere between the three friends thickens.

Soon Young who was getting tired of waiting let out a loud sigh before ruffling his hair in annoyance. He gave Wonwoo a sharp glare. 

"You guys are a thing," He concluded it by himself. 

**_BANG!_ **

Seokmin's hand hit the surface of the table roughly. He was clearly angry. "That's crazy!"

Wonwoo and Soon Young were both surprised by his sudden action. Hera who was standing outside almost jolted when she heard the banging noise. 

"Are you crazy?!" Seokmin continued. 

Wonwoo shook his head quietly. 

"Then why are you being with a witch!?"

Hera pursed her lips. For her, most of the words uttered by Wonwoo's friends did not matter. It had been a countless time where she heard people talking spiteful things about her. 

What matter to her was that Wonwoo did not deny that they were a thing. 

Her heart that felt heavy all this time suddenly felt light as she could not stopped herself from smiling. _So we are a thing. ._

"No," Wonwoo's low voice shattered all the hope that Hera had had. 

"So you guys are just friends?" Soon Young asked again. 

Wonwoo huffed, "No. I'm only with her because my mom asked me to. Besides, she always looked _pathetic"._

Hera felt as if the ground beneath her were crumbling and she was slowly falling into an endless pit of darkness when she heard his words. 

They were so cold. . and so blunt. It was very different from Jeon Wonwoo that she knew. Or was it a lie too?

"She's always alone and being bullied. I did it out of kindness when we were little but now it feels like _my_ responsible." There were annoyance in his voice. 

"Then just ignore her, easy!" Seokmin said.

Wonwoo shook his head. 

"Are you crazy? Her grandmother's a witch!" He exclaimed, "who knows what she would do to my family and I."

Hera felt the barricade of tears that she had been holding to had finally collapse when Wonwoo mentioned her grandmother. He knew better than anyone, it was a very sensitive topic for Hera.

And Wonwoo knew better than anyone. . . that it was not true. Nana would never do that. 

After that, all the words that the three friends uttered went muted to her. She felt bare and vulnerable. All this time, she trusted him. She showed him all her weakness and vulnerabilities without an ounce of doubt. 

Hera let out a quiet laugh. She could feel the tears rolled down on her now heated cheeks. 

And like a fool. . . she fell in love with him when all she is to him was a burden. 

Hera took a deep breath and mustered all her strength to make her legs to move away from her current positon. _Faster. . . before he comes out_. She did not want to look even more pathetic to Wonwoo than she already is now. 

Hera wiped the tears that had been staining her cheeks. 

"Hera?" A low voice called. 

She could feel her heart jumped. Slowly, Hera turned to see the owner of the voice. 

To her relief, it was just one of Wonwoo's friend, Mingyu. 

Mingyu who had been absent throughout the whole conversation, was oblivion to why the girl who had made everyone in this school to avoid her looked so. . . sad. 

His gaze soften. 

"Are you going to see Wonwoo?" _We can go together. ._ he wanted to say but had stopped himself. 

Hera shoked her head weakly before leaving the boy alone, looking more puzzled that he was before. 

Since then, the gap between her and Wonwoo grew bigger as it should have been. Although they had not communicate with each other for the last 4 years, the hurt that Wonwoo had left in her heart was still bleeding to it's core.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a slight mature scene.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who vote this story!

**"Did** you put _that_ inside your stew?"

Wonwoo wanted to answer but the words seemed to stuck in his throat. He held onto the kitchen counter to support his weak legs. Wonwoo did not know what was happening. 

Everything looked blurry for him and he could barely move an inch.

Hera looked frustrated as she knew exactly what was happening. She ran her slender fingers through her hair. 

_Love Potion_. That was what Wonwoo had put inside his stew. It would have been fine if he did not had ate it. 

Hera knew it was her fault for placing such a dangerous potion among the spices that Nana used for her cooking but she had to. 

She had to hide it away from her grandmother. 

Hera knew better than anyone how Nana did not want her to be a witch. If she knew that Hera had been secretly learning about witchcrafts and selling her potions to the students in her school, her grandmother would surely throw her tantrums. 

Because Hera still have limited knowledge about witchcrafts, she did not know how strong the love potion is and how to brew it's antidote. In conclusion, she's dead. . Hera has to ask for her grandmother's help. 

"Hera," Wonwoo whispered which halted her thoughts. 

He looked flushed and at any moment, he looked like he could melt by a single touch. Hera did not know what to do and how to help him. 

Hera walked closer to Wonwoo and he quickly dodged her by dodging away from her. Hera pursed her lips. She closed the stove behind Wonwoo and grabbed his hand carefully. 

Wonwoo's eyes widen when he felt Hera's hand engulfed onto his wrist. It felt like there was an eletrical wave that send thousand unfamiliar shocks in his body.

Unknowing to Hera, her touch made the thing inside Wonwoo to grew. He almost lost control of his own body. His lips were trembling and so was his body. 

Hera guided him to the living room. 

After Wonwoo had sat on the couch, she placed her hand onto his forehead. It felt so hot against her skin. 

Wonwoo closed his eyes upon feeling her cold hand on his forehead. Her touch felt arousing yet somehow it also felt comforting for him. 

"Wait here," she commanded.

Hera wanted to prepare a wet towel to place it on his forehead but her actions paused when Wonwoo had suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace. 

A soft gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hands were placed on her waist. She could feel his breath hit the back of her neck. 

Hera cleared her throat, "Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tightens his grip when he heard his name escaped from her soft lips. 

"Just for a while," his voice sounded raspy.

It would be a lie if she was to say that she was not nervous about this. For 4 years, Hera tried to forget about Wonwoo. She tried to bury the memories and the feelings that she felt for him. 

But she knew, deep down her heart. . there was still a place for Jeon Wonwoo. 

All her efforts of forgetting him has come to it's end when he came to her house tonight. Hera almost let out a pathetic laughter. _It was so easy. ._ It was so easy for her heart that was still bleeding because of his harsh words to open up for him. 

Or was it because she was just _that_ easy to be manipulated?

**_DUBB_ **

**_DUBB_ **

**_DUBB_ **

Hera tried to ease her beating heart by squirming under Wonwoo's embrace. She tried to change her uncomfortable position. 

But she soon regretted doing it when she had suddenly placed one of her hand on his now throbbing member. 

Her almond-shaped eyes turned wide as she immediately removed her hands. Once again, her heart hammered against her chest. 

Wonwoo stayed silent and did not say anything about it but she could feel how his heart was beating rapidly too. Hera could hear his Adam apple bobbed up and down carefully.

Hera inhaled a deep, sharp breath before turning her face to Wonwoo.

"I'm sorr-" she wanted to apologize. 

But her words got stuck on her throat when Wonwoo had suddenly crashed his lips on hers before she could even finish her words. 

Hera was flabbergasted. Her hands formed into a tight fist as she tried to stop him by hitting his chest. Although her actions were useless as Wonwoo did not stopped. 

Wonwoo did not know what took over him when he had suddenly kissed her like that. Was it because of the stew or because of the _monster_ that had been whispering bold words inside his head?

He was not sure. 

Wonwoo could not seem to stop himself from kissing her. Her soft lips felt intoxicating for him. He wanted more. It did not felt enough and he was not sure when it will ever be. 

Wonwoo gently took her hands that was hitting his broad chest and his tongue slowly slipped under her lips before licking it. He wanted her permission to explore more of her.

Hera knew why he did what he did. He was under a spell, it was because of the love potion. 

It would be useless to fight a person who could not even think straight and Hera knew it. But it was Jeon Wonwoo, not somebody else. 

She knew if she started this. . the end of it would be unclear for her. She would get hurt while he would not feel anything at the end. 

Hera knew it and yet, she opened her mouth for his tongue. Both of them fighting for dominance for awhile before Hera finally gave up. 

Wonwoo places his hands in between her cheeks and brought her face closer to his while Hera entagled her fingers to his dark hair. It didn't felt enough. Nothing was.

Hera was not sure for how long they stayed that way. She was the first one to pull away to catch her breath. 

Both of them gaze at each other as they tried to catch their breath. Everything were hazy for him and so was for Hera. 

Wonwoo's eyes had a glint of lust when his gaze went to her now swollen lips. He gently kissed her neck and would sometimes bit her soft skin. Leaving his own marks on her.

Hera could not stopped her lips from moaning as she felt his lips on her neck. It felt thrilling and dangerous but yet, felt so right. 

She could feel her throbbing member against her parted legs. Hera carefully touched them and she could feel it twitching. 

Somehow, it makes her feel dominant as she could make him react in such a erotic way. 

Wonwoo gasped and his actions stopped when he felt her stroking his member. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as his head felt clouded. 

He could not wait any longer. Wonwoo stopped her hands and peeled off her shirt away from her in a slow motion, as if he was trying to tease her. 

A boyish grin appeared on his lips when he catches her pouting. Wonwoo could not help but to kiss her lips once again. 

Hera pulled away after a while. She brought her lips closer to his ears. 

"My room," she whispered seductively. 

Without wasting anymore time, he carried her to the direction of her room.

**_BAM!_ **

The bedroom door closed behind them.

* * *


End file.
